


All That Matters (The Life we Have Now)

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Found Family, Gen, Happy, Memories, Multi, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Sweet, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The Maitlands miss being alive, but, if they weren’t dead, would they still have the family they have now?
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 6





	All That Matters (The Life we Have Now)

To live... to breathe... to just be regular old living beings with a child and a family of their own like the Deetzes were. That was all the Maitlands had wanted in life before their unfortunate and early deaths.

They still remembered that day fondly, a couple months (that's what it felt like to them) before the Deetzes moved in unexpectedly and came into their afterlives. But it was in the back of their minds and they tried desperately to forget about it and go about their day and ghostly stuff. Yet the Deetzes crossed their minds every single day.

It wasn't that they didn't love them (they did, but the Deetzes were often loud) but sometimes they liked to spend some time alone together in the attic and just pretend that they were still alive. Not that the Deetzes minded, right?

They totally did. They knew why the Maitlands often liked to spend time in the attic. And they often let them do it.

Right now, it was one of those times where the Maitlands spent time together in the attic and right now, they were sorting through and looking at photo albums. It was one of their favorite pastimes and it gave them a chance to look back at the memories they had made back when they were alive.

Doing this made them feel alive again.

"Ooh, look at this!!!" chirped Barbara, urging Adam over. She'd had a photo album full of pictures of her and Adam back when they met open and was looking down at it fondly with a smile on her face.

Adam came over and sat himself on the attic floor next to his wife, planting a quick kiss on her lips then looked down at the album as well. "Those are pictures of us back when we first met in High School. How did you find this, honey?"

"How did I not?" she joked, wrapping her arms around her husband and smiling. "It's been up here for years. Same as all our other albums."

"Right..." Adam laughed. He summoned their wedding album and levitated it over towards them, sitting it on the floor and opening it. “Do you remember our wedding day?”

“I always do.”

“I know you do.” Adam gave Barbara another kiss.

“There were the good things and the bad things in life,” lamented Barbara, glancing down towards the album with a sad smile on her face. “I still can’t believe how many miscarriages I went through pre-death.”

“More than I can count.” Adam sighed. “Kinda sad we died without children.”

Barbara nodded in agreement. “Yeah... it’s kinda sad. But we have Lydia now and that’s way better than no children in our afterlives.”

Adam knew he had to agree.

“Yeah. Lydia is kinda special. She may not be our kid but she is something special.”

They smiled at each other. They treasured the memories they made with Lydia, with Charles and Delia, with Betelgeuse. They may have met them sooner than expected. But they were glad...

Glad they could have the family they’d always wanted. Even if it’s nonbiological.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
